(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ceiling fan light LED (light emitting diode) assembly device, characterized in that a drive circuit, which enables light-emitting bodies to emit illumination light.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, which show a conventional ceiling fan light A including a light body A2 mounted on a suspended mount A1. The light body A2 is configured with illuminating light tubes A3, which are affixed to the light body A2 using fasteners A4. A controller A5 and a pull chain switch A6, which are disposed within the light body A2, and a pull chain A7 of the pull chain switch A6 are used to actuate a cutover switch action that simultaneously causes a fan affixed to the suspended mount A1 to rotate and the light tubes A3 to emit illumination.
The light tubes A3 disposed within the light body A2 are manufactured from glass with the addition of lead, fluorescent powder, mercury and related elements having properties to act as a transmitting light source. Moreover, a relatively high voltage is needed when the light tubes disposed within the light body A2 are emitting light, thus, operating lifespan is relatively short. Furthermore, concern over environmental pollution resulting from discarding the light tubes A3 cannot be overlooked.
Hence, the inventor of the present invention proposes to resolve and surmount existent technical difficulties to eliminate the aforementioned shortcomings.